I Would
by rivetra squad
Summary: Petra asks herself a bunch of questions...and Levi answers at least one of them. What was his reply? Sorry haven't been updating :c Enjoy!


_I Would_

* * *

Rivetra

* * *

_Levi "Rivaille"_

_-Same as the one in the anime (a little OOC)_

_Petra Ral_

_-Maybe just a little OOC?_

* * *

Petra's been thinking...

_What if..she had to leave?_

_What if..she had to leave everything behind?_

_What if..she had to leave _him_ behind?_

_What if..she needed to say goodbye?_

_What if..she doesn't even have the _chance_ to say goodbye_?

_Would he...even miss her?_

* * *

She walks around her room while wondering about it. Maybe she should ask him?

_'No! No way, that'd be...'_ The voice in her head argued. She knew it, it'd be stupid of her to ask things like that.

Petra went outside for some fresh air. Everything seemed calm. She looked up, the clouds were in different shapes. _'That one looks like wings..'_

She lied down on the grass. It was so peaceful. No arguments, no shouting, no teasing, no-

"What are you doing?"

She quickly sat up and looked behind her.

_Levi._

"Well?"

She stood up and saluted. "N-Nothing sir, just relaxing..."

"No need to be so formal. And is that so?"

"Sorry..Levi...and yes." She couldn't help but feel the need to stare at anything but him.

"Something seems to be bothering you. Is everything alright?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Y-Yes." _'Petra, please, just stop stuttering.'_

"I'm not convinced." Levi crossed his arms. She looked up at him. "Why not..?"

"It's because of the way you act. It's not really..you." He sure had a hard time explaining things, but he manages.

"Not..._me_?" She slowly looked up at him, his eyes staring right back at her.

"Yes, not _you_. The Petra I know isn't _that_ shy. She also doesn't _hesitate _to tell me things, even if it's about her life." _'It's only because I'm...'_

"S- Levi, it's...just.." He waited for whatever she was going to say, and started to tap his foot, getting impatient. "So? What is it? It's just what?" She couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"I'm just really scared alright?..!" She practically shouted, with tears in her eyes. She could clearly see how shocked he was, and realized what she had just done.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to shout..I.." Petra felt so ashamed, and embarrassed. "I'm sorry!" She tried to run away, but Levi grabbed her arm. "No, Petra, wait-" She escaped his grip and ran to her quarters.

_'You idiot. Now look what you did. This is all your fault.'_ He scolded himself.

* * *

Petra kept crying and sobbing in her room, she tried to quiet down, but she couldn't. Anyone that was just outside her door would hear her. Levi was on his way to her room to apologize, but he could already hear her sob.

It twisted his stomach, and his heart felt like it squeezed. He never felt so guilty in his life. He never felt so…_bad_.

Gathering his courage, he knocked on her door. "Petra, it's me.." Her head shot up. She knew she had to act like everything was _okay_. So, she fixed herself up, trying to make herself look like she wasn't even crying at all, like nothing happened. She opened the door.

"Yes, Captain? What brings you here?" She smiled weakly. He was surprised, he knew she had been crying but...he was wondering how her face doesn't show it or even give a single hint that she had been.

"Petra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Let's just forget what happened, alright?" She wanted to be alone so bad, just so that he wouldn't see her...like _this_.

"Okay, but may I ask why you're so scared? Something was bothering you, wasn't there? You won't feel better until you tell me, you know that." He spoke carefully, trying not to pressure her this time. He walked into her room, locked the door, and waited for her answer patiently.

She knew it, alright. She knew she had to say it. Besides, it was now..or never.

"What if I had to go?" Her first question already astonished him. "What if I had to say goodbye to you?" Levi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Why would she ask such things?_

"What if I don't even get the chance to say goodbye?" His head was spinning. _What on earth..._

"What if I had to leave _you_? What if-"

"I won't allow it." _What did he just say?_

"P-Pardon?" She went a little closer to him.

"I said I won't allow it. I won't allow you to die, because if you do, I'm coming with you. I don't care if I died protecting you, because it's worth it. _You're _more than worth it. Got that?" She was dumbfounded._ What?_

"But..." He stared at her. _What's her question this time?_

"But what?" He questioned, his curiousness evident in his voice.

"If ever...I wanted to know..." Her voice was quiet, but he is still able to hear her.

"Would you even.._miss me_?" He was too astounded to respond. He was searching for the right words to say in his head...

"I guess not.."

_No…_

"Don't mind the question, don't answer it if you don't want to. Please excuse me." She was about to leave, but he stopped her. She tried to escape like she did earlier, but she didn't. They were both just standing there. Levi's head held low. Petra was staring at him. _He wouldn't, would he?_

"Of course I'd miss you. I'll miss you more than you would ever know. Don't ever question that. It's like you're starting to doubt that I _actually_ care about you. You know what's worse?"

She's torn between wanting to hear what was worse and not hearing anything at all. She just continued to stare at him.

"Knowing that you question my love for you." Her eyes grew wide. _'Do I need to go and have someone check my ears?'_

"Petra, I hope you won't ever doubt my concern for you. I care about you. I love you. Is there anything else you want to hear?" He touched her hand, and grabbed it gently.

"I would. I would miss you, of course. It's the most obvious thing in the world, if you ask me. You don't even need to ask. I thought you knew?" His hand is warm, she didn't want to let go of it.

"I..I didn't." Well then.

"Don't forget what I said, because I mean it."


End file.
